


No One Hears Your Cries of Help (But Me)

by ButteredLamp



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Kinda?, Memory Loss, Repressed Memories, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), cant forget that one, hes trying :(, i can’t be bothered to fix it tho, okay I think that’s it :), scuffed timeline, so just pretend the beach party happened later into exile, still not explicit tho, those things are just mentioned or alluded too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButteredLamp/pseuds/ButteredLamp
Summary: Ghostbur and Tommy have a great time in Logstedshire!No they don’t.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	No One Hears Your Cries of Help (But Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Woke up in the middle of the night to spit this out, so take it I guess.

Ghostbur loves hanging out with Tommy in Logstedshire.

The island they picked ended up being a good spot for vacation--plenty of materials and food, a warm biome, and lots of space to expand. Tommy seems to swing back and forth on whether he’s happy here or not, but Ghostbur knows a vacation is exactly what Tommy needs after all the stress he’s gone through. 

That doesn’t change the fact that Tommy must miss his friends, so Ghostbur gives him a special compass! Tommy and Tubbo are very close--the bestest of best friends even!--and where one is, the other is sure to follow. Ghostbur thinks it’s a pity that Tubbo isn’t here--surely he could use a vacation as well? Though he does have a country to run now, maybe his will be later.

Ghostbur and Tommy are having a great time in Logstedshire, and Dream has been so nice, too! No he hasn’t. Coming to hang out and cheer Tommy up when Ghostbur can’t, giving them materials (though Tommy refused to use them for some reason). He even helped pass out the invites to the party! It’ll be amazing when everyone shows up, Tommy will be so happy!

And sure, Tommy refuses to sleep inside the house Ghostbur built, and sometimes he gets so sad that nothing Ghostbur does will help, (not even Blue!) but vacations don’t last forever, This one does. and soon Tommy will see Tubbo and he’ll never never _never_ stare into lava like that again. Or have his stuff blown up. Or cower when someone touches him. Or lay in bed and refuse to do anything. Or cry himself to sleep, or refuse to eat until Dream forces him, or become so desperate for company he stares at the portal for hours or mine until his hands bleed or wake up screaming from nightmares or stare at Wilbur like he’s done something wrong or beg Dream to stay just a few more minutes or--

Help.

_Help!_

_Tommy needs help!_

_**Help him!** _

_**Help Tommy!** _

_**H̷̛̙͚͌̊͑̽͘Ȩ̴̛͎̥̮̼̣̈̾L̷̨̧̨̖͕̒͗Ṗ̴͉͙̺̰̊͐̇̅ͅ!** _

Ghostbur loves hanging out with Tommy in Logstedshire.


End file.
